Field of the Invention
Industrial and workshop centering devices
Description of the Related Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term vertically pivotable spacer (61) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to pivotable spacer (61) or merely spacer (61). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that the assembly's moveable curb (11) is attached to the surface of the moveable component's plate-like body (13). Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way. The term emplace describes a relationship between two objects in which one is merely positioned upon or within the other from which it may be readily removed. Thus, it is explained that the workable piece (500) is emplaced between the moveable and fixed curbs (11 and 21, respectively) for measuring adjustment purposes. The term rigid attachment denotes a connection in which the juncture between assembly parts permits removal only with some degree of difficulty. Such is described as the interconnection of the displacement accommodating component's longitudinal translation rail (99) with the saw table's longitudinal translation channel (551).
The word comprise may be construed in any one of three ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with what could be considered two-way equivalency in meaning. Thus, it is stated that the distance the moveable component (1) is advanced or withdrawn parallel the saw blade's (552) cutting plane manifests a longitudinally disposed vector comprising the first side of a triangle, meaning that the latter is in fact the former and the former, the latter. The term comprise may also be characterized by what might be considered one-way equivalency, as when it is stated herein that any one of several forms—an angled abutment ridge (221), for example—may comprise the assembly's angle determinant means (22). This use of the word has a generic sense to it. That is, an angled abutment ridge (221) will always be the angle determinant means (22) but the angle determinant means (22) may be an angled abutment ridge (221) in one case but something else—an angled rail and channel assembly (222), for instance—in another. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, it is said the fixed component (2) comprises lateral translation means (27) to laterally position the fixed component (2) upon the displacement accommodating component (3). The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the three uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as upper, upon, upward, downward, overlying or underlying, refer to the positioning of an object in the manner in which it would be typically oriented for use or viewing. Thus, the terms distal, with reference to an interior angle of a triangle, and proximal, for the locus of another interior angle, with reference to the guide fence (121) it is near, are positions observed from the perspective of the powered table saw operator. Similarly, the disposition of the vertical centerline (501) of a workable piece (500) refers to its (501) orientation as it (501) approaches the saw blade (552) for cutting. Advancement and withdrawal of the moveable component (1) parallel the saw blade's (552) cutting plane presuppose that the blade (552) of a table saw rotates in a particular plane and designates movement in a longitudinal direction, while movement transverse to that is described as lateral, bearing in a direction at right angles to the longitudinal. The width of the workable piece (500) is a selected dimension thereof, identifying the face thereof (500) which is being cut into by the saw blade (552). These terms of orientation should be interpreted to represent respective aspects or dispositions of members of the assembly in a consistent manner—even if it were, for example, considered positioned upside down in certain instances.
The term mated, with reference to various rail (39, 64, 99, 127, 227, 871 and 971) and channel (65, 128, 228, 551, 872 and 972) arrangements denote a fitted co-relationship, permitting one to slide freely along with reference to the other each remaining secure in its interconnection with the other. Rail (39, 64, 99, 127, 227, 871 and 971) and channel (65, 128, 228, 551, 872 and 972) pairs suggest translation systems permitting such free unrestricted movement in a given direction, the word translation referring to the repositioning of an object from one place to another.
The term angularly and related expressions sharing the same word root indicates extension in other than a transverse manner with reference to its base of origin. The term right triangularly configured describes a particular triangle wherein two sides are transverse one another comprising an angle between them as a right angle. A triangle may be considered in an abstract sense comprising sides which though not physically observable or present, may be said to manifest vectors of directional force or movements. This abstract visualization, quite common in fields of science such as physics, is useful in understanding either the way in which a given force or movement may be analyzed in terms of the combined or net effect of two individual components disposed or may be said to be manifested at an angle to one another; or conversely, the manner in which the two angularly disposed individual components may be considered in terms of their combined or net effect.
While the inventive assembly hereof is considered in terms of cutting operation upon a workable piece (500), there are other materials within which a mortise and tenon (503) might be formed. The term “workable object” (556) is, therefore, used herein to address that fact. While a mortise may be prepared by various alternative means-often with a cutting tool known as a router, it has become a common practice to carve one out by means of a drill-bit-chisel, a devise operated upon a drill press (554). The drill-bit-chisel comprises a drill-bit (555) housed within a durable framework of cutting chisel-like edges and is loaded upon the drill press (554) in the usual manner of doing so for any drill bit (555) intended for use. By operation of the drill press (554), this devise is caused to move in the intended manner to cut out the mortise. The width of the mortise, thus, may properly be considered to equal that of the drill-bit-chisel devise.
In using a table saw, for reasons of safety and convenience, a left-handed operator takes a position different from that of a right-handed operator. The right-handed operator positions himself or herself to the left of the saw blade (552) with the guide fence (121) intermediately disposed, using his or her right hand to push the workable material (500) through for cutting. Work assemblies or jigs of various sorts are emplaced with a rail seated for longitudinal running along one of the saw table's longitudinal translation—or miter—channels (551). One such channel (551) is disposed to the left of the saw blade (552), the other (551) to the right. The operator selects one (551) or the other (551) for emplacement of the particular apparatus he or she is using, depending upon his or her right-handedness or left-handedness.
The tenon (503) is a tongue-like projection formed to fit the mortise to join—usually transversely—two workable pieces. It comprises two shoulders, one to each side of the tongue-like projection. Consider, for instance three lengths of wood placed adjacent one another to form a unified structure such that the middle one is longer than the other two, sticking out from the ends of the two other pieces. The combination may be considered a tenon and the ends of the shorter pieces, the shoulders of the tenon with the sides of the tongue-like projection extending upwardly from the shoulders to comprise the tenon's cheeks. As a matter of orientation, a view of the workable piece (500) from the side exhibiting what will be cut to form both the tongue-like projection and the shoulders is herein designated the face of the workable piece (500) comprising it. As an incidental matter, of course, the oppositely disposed or reverse side to the piece (500) comprises the same configuration.
The preparation of a tenon (503) to precisely fit the mortise is a well-known challenge in workshop art. One might emplace a workable piece (500) for cutting with its (500) face down upon the saw table (552) to cut the tenon's (503) cheeks, in which case, by reason of the circumferential roundness of the saw blade (552), each cut would leave an untidy over-cutting groove at the end thereof. The same undesirable result would occur upon thereafter cutting the shoulders. Alternatively, one might turn the workable piece (500), holding its (500) length upright so as to emplace the workable piece (500) so that the face is advanced toward the saw blade (552) for cutting. Although a bit more cumbersome in that some degree of skill is required to assure the piece (500) is held straightly upright in running it (500) through the saw blade (552), this technique is preferred by many. By employing it in cutting the tenon's (503) cheeks, the saw blade (552) passes all the way through the workable piece (500), leaving no untidy ends to the cuts. The piece (500) may be emplaced so as to lie flatly on the saw table (550) in cutting the shoulders.
Some tenon (503} mortise arrangements may comprise a mortise cut as a straight-through opening in the workable piece comprising the mortise, in which case the tenon (503) formed to fit it requires a second pair of transversely disposed cheeks. For this construction, the same procedure adopted for the first pair of cheeks is followed in cutting the second.
There are few instances in the prior art relying directly upon trigonometric functions in matters of carpentry or workshop assemblies. Jigs employing trigonometry to more efficiently form an angled miter with a powered table saw have appeared but they have little material bearing upon the matters addressed herein. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,606 issued to Hurwitz, introducing a miter cutting frame which could be used either top side up or upside down; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,508 issued to Hallenbeck providing for a framework dedicated to that end which comprised angularly arranged pivotable members; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,458 issued to Hirsch addressing an assembly wherein the saw cutting fence could be set at varying angles to the saw cutting plane; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,160 issued to McCracken provided an assembly which aided the forming of a tenon (503) but merely addressed the function of retaining the workable piece (500) in place during the cutting work put upon it (500). U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,878 issued to Wirth comprised an arrangement employing a template which could be set upon the workable piece (500) to assure it (500) was properly cut. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 481,402 s issued to Jenkins is essentially to the same effect. Those references address enhanced operational cutting itself. Moreover, in those cases, as in numerous others, it was necessary to mark a cutting line with a pencil or other scribing tool, an undertaking which might be made unnecessary with a properly designed assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,403 issued to Oberheim and the references cited by it employ laser beams to indicate either alignment or a cutting path for the saw blade (552) in which the laser beam is merely substituted for the pre-marked pencil line. None of those appear to have dealt with innovative means to perform what might be considered to be pre-setting measurement independent of the cutting instrument but, nevertheless, indirectly influencing the manner and precision of its operation.
It is true there have been developed pattern processes which do influence operation from an independent site. Such was the case in U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,800 issued to Sezginer addressing a method therefor particularly useful in lithography. However, the procedures adopted therein are extremely complex. What is required is to simplify those means in a realistic way.
While the prior art reflects valid contributions facilitating the operation of tenon (503) cutting, a simplified and convenient solution to accomplishing that objective accurately, quickly and inexpensively yet remains to be addressed.